The present invention relates to a vibration-three, preferably self-propelling harvester thresher with threshing drum, threshing bucket and several separating drums located adjacent to one another in the direction of transportation and provided with separating elements below the separating drums.
Harvester threshers of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. Known harvester threshers possess some disadvantages inasmuch as they do not completely satisfy the requirements of performing in a satisfactory manner a substantially complete and fine separation of residual grain and providing easy access to the respective structural elements.